From Yesterday
by sissalovedme
Summary: A song fic. My very first so be nice.


_Italics = Song lyrics_

"speech"

'thoughts'

This is a song fic for the song From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars. Great song and it got stuck in my head until I couldn't help but write something about it. I do not own song nor the characters

_He's a stranger to some and a vision to none. He can never get enough, get enough of the one. For a fortune he'd quit, but it's hard to admit_

It has been a year and a half since my wife went to jail and Bulma died in a major car accident. Chi chi had started beating on our sons while I wasn't there. She beat on me when I was. Finally Bulma called the cops. I feel bad for sending her to jail, but she was hurting our boys. Now I live at Capsule corp. with Vegeta helping raise the kids. I never told him this but I love him. I don't think he would ever except me though. I guess I will just be a co parent and be happy.

"Kakarot, What are you doing? Pay attention, baka" Vegeta snarled during one of their daily sparring sessions. Goku had let his guard down for only a second. "You didn't have to send me flying for a mile Vegeta" Goku retaliated. Vegeta looked hurt for a moment then plastered his trademarked smirk on his face and said, "You should be paying attention and not daydreaming about me Kakarot."

_How it ends and begins on his face is a map of the world. A map of the world, on his face is a map of the world…. A map of the world._

One night Goku had awoken from another sex dream about Vegeta. That is when he heard a horrific scream. He rushed down the hall and followed the sound to Vegeta's room. Goku silently opened the door and looked in. Vegeta was in bed, but was moving as if he was fighting some unseen opponent. Vegeta started talking in his sleep, "Frieza no, don't, please I'll be a good monkey prince. Please Raditz help me. No Raditz why are you letting him hurt me. Frieza NO!" With that he let out a pained yell. Goku was worried, he had known that Vegeta had been abuse aboard Frieza's ship, but nothing that would make the proud prince beg. Goku started thinking, 'He was talking about Raditz my brother, he was begging him to save him. What if….' Goku's thoughts were cut off by a grizzly voice saying, "What are you doing in here Kakarot?" Goku looked down and saw that Vegeta had woken up and was watching him closely. "You were screaming", Goku says then continues, " You were begging Frieza to not do something and pleading with my brother to save you." Vegeta looked startled for the first time Goku had ever seen him. "Get out", Vegeta growled. Goku did just that, he could sense the Prince's pride had been bruised.

_From yesterday, it's coming. From yesterday, the fear. From yesterday, it calls him. But he doesn't want to read the message here_

'Why did that idiot have to hear all that. Now he probably wants me to talk about it. He is gonna keep looking at me with those sympathetic, compassionate eyes. Crap here he comes' Vegeta braced himself for the worst. "Good morning, Vegeta what do you want for breakfast today?" asked Goku. Vegeta couldn't believe it, he was acting as if nothing happened, 'He is probably trying to give me my pride back' Vegeta thought. "Nothing comes to mind you pick" Vegeta answered smoothly. On the inside Goku was shaken up. He was going to do it at breakfast he was going to tell Vegeta that he loved him. Goku prepared a simple pancake breakfast and placd it on the table. "Vegeta, I need to get something of my chest." Goku stated. Vegeta looked panicked and said, "what?". "Wanted to tell you how I feel. I have felt this for a very long time. I guess I'm trying to tell you is I love you" Goku said and looked at his feet. He couldn't face Vegeta, he sat there awaiting rejection. It never came. He looked up and Vegeta was gone. Goku sighed and cleaned up. Today was going to suck.

Vegeta had fled to his bedroom and sat behind the door breathing hard. Goku couldn't love him, he didn't know everything he had done. The lives he had taken, the lives he had destroyed, just everything. He couldn't, shouldn't love him. He was a monster.

_On a mountain he sits, not of gold, but of sin. Through the blood he can look, see the life that he took. From the council of one, he'll decide when he's done with the innocent_

When Vegeta came out of his room his internal struggle was written all over his face. He walked around until he found Goku. He heard him before he saw him. He masked his ki and got closer. "He hates me now, he is probably gonna ask me to leave. I don't blame him. No body is gonna love a weak, useless man like me. My wife hated me and beat me. I'm glad I'm faster than him and he hasn't seen the scars. Maybe it is for the best. If we had decided to have sex he would have felt the scars inside too. He would think I'm a freak" Goku was talking aloud with intermittent sobs. "What scars?" Vegeta said as he walked in the room. Goku straightened up and wiped his face quickly. "They're nothing to be worried about", Goku said too quickly. Vegeta growled out, "tell me". Goku looked him in the eye and quickly said, "One night, Chi chi wanted to fuck. So as a good husband I obliged. Toward the end I called out your name and not hers. She got so angry, she hit me and kicked me in my private area. Then she tied my hands to the bed with extra strong rope. We had it specially made for when the boys were mad at each other and wanted to fight we had to tie down the little half saiyan boys with something. Anyway I couldn't break it. Then she started shoving things inside me. Glass, wood, rocks, etc. That is when Bulma had come in. She had come over to drop off my sons from school and she heard me screaming. She knocked her unconscious and called the cops. She untied me and helped me remove everything. She is the best friend I ever had." By the end Vegeta looked green. "Goku, I have something to tell you too"

_On his face is a map of the world, a map of the world. On his face is a map of the world, a map of the world. From yesterday, it's coming. From yesterday, the fear. From yesterday, it calls him. But he doesn't want to read the message, he doesn't want to read the message, he doesn't want to read the message here. On his face is a map of the world._

Vegeta had told him of being lied to. How Raditz told him he loved him and had sex with him, only to be betrayed and handed over to Frieza to be raped and laughed at. By the end they were holding each other shaking. They shared a glance and began to kiss softly at first then got more passionate as it went on. Next thing they know they are half naked in Vegeta's room. They eventually get all the way undressed. Neither one knowing who was going to top and who was going to bottom. Goku finally said he would take bottom. Vegeta prepared him painstakingly slow and entered him even slower. As Goku becomes accustomed to being filled Vegeta picks up pace and force. Soon both are falling over the edge. After they are both exhausted, they lay next to each other and just breathe. Goku turns and says, " I love you" Vegeta looks at him and says, "Don't say that until I have told you about everything I have done" Goku smiles and says, "Vegeta, as long as you never beat me or become evil, I will always love you". Vegeta looks at him and says, "Goku, let me tell you the story of my life"

_From yesterday, it's coming. From yesterday, the fear. From yesterday, it calls him. But he doesn't wanna read the message here. From yesterday, from yesterday_

_From yesterday, the fear. From yesterday, from yesterday. But he doesn't wanna read the message, He doesn't wanna read the message, He doesn't wanna read the message here._


End file.
